kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/KDZ GG Glitch Investigation
This blog is about investigating glitches from Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear). Due to some newer finds by Zenki and myself, I was able to fix up some confusion about Zenki's wheel menu abilities and appearance in the Game Gear Kishin Douji Zenki game. The following entries are about content from the Zenki/Ingame/KDZGG article, which I removed due to one of them having been confirmed as a glitch, while the other one likely being a glitch as well, but not having been confirmed as one, yet. Note, that I separated them into part 1 and 2, as this section was originally a single entry about Zenki and his Rudra move. Wounded Chibi Zenki at the Enno Shrine Original Entry (part 1) If Demon God Zenki uses Rudra in this game, he will be in a downed state and won't be able to fight. This occurs whenever Zenki beats a mini-boss or boss by rudraing himself into oblivion, it will look like he has died, but if Chiaki visits the Enno Shrine (the first tile on the overworld), Chibi Zenki will be sleeping on the roof and the following conversation will occur: * Chiaki will stand there, looking up and being worried about Zenki's health (while not shown by his sprite, it is implied that Chibi Zenki is bandaged like in the anime) * She will ask him if he's okay, but Zenki will wake up and do his yawning animation, then he makes a snarky remark about how Chiaki failed her * He insults her, but unlike usual, she gets even more worried and now thinks that she is indeed a failure * After this, the player can walk around the shrine and talk to Miki Souma and Goki (if they already met them ingame, they will be there) or leave the place by walking offscreen Oddly, this isn't a proper cutscene, but an actual ingame scene, which makes it stand out from the other, proper ones. (like, for example, the cutscenes from the boss battles) If Zenki uses Rudra before meeting Goki, he will stay at the shrine and keep resting until the player encounters the next boss, which will cause Zenki to reappear regardless if he got downed or not. After meeting Goki and giving the five cosmic elements to him, he will revive Zenki every time the Red Lord dies. If Chiaki talks to Zenki, he basically calls her a "stinking bitch" and tells her that she "sucks" as a master. Zenki then tells her, that he would rather be sealed again, than using Rudra again. Chiaki is sad and disappointed. If Miki Souma is there, he will tell Chiaki not to talk to Zenki as Zenki needs some rest to recover from his wounds, implying that Chibi Zenki really is bandaged and badly hurt like in the anime. No wonder Zenki is so cranky if he's hurt and Chiaki wakes him while he's resting. Too bad that regardless of the player's progress the comments are always the same, the only difference being Miki Souma and Goki appearing once the player has met them. If Goki is there, he will tell Chiaki that she shouldn't push Zenki and herself to hard. Analysis Under construction... Chiaki's failure and the bad ending Original Entry (part 2) Using Rudra also causes Ozunu to berate Chiaki on her failure as a master, but it doesn't cause the player to lose lifes or get a Game Over. If Goki is there, he will tell Chiaki and the player that it's not their fault and that they will do better next time. Amusingly, this cutscene happens everytime when Zenki uses Rudra when he wasn't intended to. But there's also a bad ending if the player uses Rudra in the final battle against the transformed Inugami Roh, which leads to Zenki probably dying for real as the cutscene changes to only Goki returning safely to Chiaki instead of the usual cutscene which shows Goki and Zenki. Analysis While testing, I noticed, that Zenki's disappearance is related to his ingame actor. Normally the player would lose a life when Zenki runs out of health, but there are two cases where this doesn't happen and both of them are glitches. The "Bad Ending"-glitch is one of these. If Zenki and the Inugami Roh defeat each other at the same time, it still counts as Zenki winning, but Zenki still dies off-screen as he rudoras himself into a pile of dust, so his actor disappears. Somehow, the cutscene doesn't notice this and doesn't respawn Zenki's actor. As such, all events will play out as normal, but Zenki is missing from the ending. This also explains why the shadow of his legs can still be seen at the bottom of the smoke eventhough Zenki himself is gone. Also Zenki's disappearance seems to glitch the cutscene even further, as the clouds in the background end up slightly corrupted where Zenki would normally be standing. Once the player restarts the game, the console or loads a save state, Zenki will be back and everything else will be back to normal as well. Of cause, loading a save state of the glitched cutscene doesn't fix the cutscene, but this and the reenaction of the events that lead to the glitch are the only exceptions. Category:Blogs Semerone games and glitches